Van Hellscream
Van Hellscream is the main antagonist of the 2011 Monster High Halloween special "Fright On!". He is a monster hunter famous for his work in monster-human relationships and research into various aspects of monster culture and he is the uncle of another monster hunter named Lilith Van Hellscream. In the webisodes, he was voiced by , who also played of Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid, and Robert the Terrible in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggietales Movie. Personality Above all, Van Hellscream is a misguided mind. He is convinced that monsters could only do harm to humans and that the only reason the humans are still a thriving species is that the monsters have been to busy fighting one another to bother about attacking humans. To this end, he has infiltrated monster communities around the world to learn their weaknesses and stir up whichever conflict lingering between them. This he managed to do all under the pretense of being a hero that tried to bring monsters and humans together. History Fright On! Van Hellscream was alerted by Ms. Crabgrass when it seemed that Monster High's plan to expand the school and bring two groups of werewolves and vampires together to prove the two species did not have to be enemies was going to be a success. Getting Headless Headmistress Bloodgood alone, he used gorgon powder to turn her into a statue and had Crabgrass change shape to take the headmistress's place. Authority now his, his first act was to have Frankie Stein's welcoming committee disbanded. Next, he engaged the student body, handing out gifts and giving out compliments, all the while sowing dissent between the werewolves and vampires. The one flaw in his plan, aside from that he was not exactly subtle in some attempts to get werewolves and vampires to hate each other, was that Crabgrass's imitation of Bloodgood wasn't flawless and that Bloodgood's horse, Nightmare, had witnessed what had happened to its true master. Several clues led Frankie to realize the Bloodgood supporting Van Helscream's behavior wasn't the real Bloodgood and that the real Bloodgood had been turned into a statue. With Deuce Gorgon's help, Frankie understood she needed the powder in a little box she had seen on Bloodgood's desk earlier and set out to steal it. However, displaying the same level of subtlety as Van Helscream, he quickly understood what she was trying to do and arranged a counter plan that saw her, Abbey Bominable, Bloodgood, Howleen Wolf and Draculaura captured. After bringing them to the catacombs, he explained his intention to see that monsters keep fighting one another to keep the humans safe. His plan for ultimate chaos was to make the vampires believe the werewolves had caused Draculaura's disappearance and the werewolves believe the vampires had abducted Howleen, so that the plan to unite monster schools would be ended forever and Monster High closed. Van Helscream almost was successful, but his prisoners managed to escape from the catacombs and end the werewolf-vampire fight before it began, explaining to them that they had been manipulated. To thwart Van Helscream's plans, the students quickly arranged for a grand party that evening, so that when the Skullastic Superintendents would arrive, they'd see that different kinds of monsters could get along. Van Helscream and Crabgrass were left stupefied at the sudden recovery of community spirit among the student body, leaving them open for an attack by those same students. Though Van Helscream possessed the means to fight them all off, he and Crabgrass were caught offguard by Deuce's petrification beam, leaving them statues just as they had done to Bloodgood. Trivia *Van Hellscream is based on Van Helsing, one of the four protagonists and monster hunter from Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. *Based on the "van" part of his name, which is Dutch for "from", and the fact Van Helsing is Dutch, Van Helscream probably is Dutch too. **However, whereas "Helsing" is a realistically sounding name for a Dutch place or person, "Helscream" is not. *Deuce Gorgon's petrification usually lasts about 24 hours, though everybody seems to think it will last longer for Van Helscream and Crabgrass. Whether the two will return in future seasons has yet to be seen. Category:Male Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Poachers Category:Kidnapper Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Xenophobes Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupting Influence